


Storms to Weather

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Snapshots of Nowhere [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one storm of many Team Free Will rides out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms to Weather

They’re parked inside an abandoned barn, the wide doors shut against the blowing dust and the hail that threatens in the green-tinged clouds. Dean’s further out from the smaller side door, eyes scanning the skies as the low hanging clouds push ever nearer, the faint grumble of thunder growing louder with every passing moment. Sam’s leaned up against the door frame, eyeing the opposite horizon and watching for any trace of rotation. 

Cas allows his gaze to flick between one brother and the other, taking in the nervous pacing of Dean and the tell-tale lip biting of Sam. He can sense the building tension as well, an electric buzz that skates through this vessel making his fingers twitch and even stirring at his wings. It makes him itch with the urge to fly, but weak and damaged as they are, it’s doubtful he could even make them manifest right now. Instead, he tilts his head back to take in the sky above, observing the circling and swooping of the birds above the field. 

“They know it’s coming,” Sam says lowly, as if afraid to shatter the tension in the air. “Bobby always said you could watch the birds, that they know when the storm is close.”  


“We’ll get rain and worse,” Dean chimes in, just loud enough to make himself heard across the space between himself and the barn. He gestures at the northwestern skyline, the dark haze over the distant earth that speaks of heavy rain. As if to heed his words, the wind kicks up even further, a sudden gust that sends bits of hay and dirt stinging against Cas’ skin. The three of them flee inside, Dean cursing as he wrenches the door shut behind himself and swiping at the grit on his face.   


It isn’t long before the sky breaks open, a deluge of rain pounding down on the roof of the barn. They’re lucky that the building is in decent repair, especially once the rain becomes accompanied by the distinctive thunking of hail. Each hit seems to come louder and louder, and Dean eventually risks peeking out the door in curiosity. He leans out quickly, dipping down and coming back in with hailstones roughly the size of golf balls in hand. 

“Damn good thing we got indoors. That woulda been hell for Baby  _and_  us.”   


Cas isn’t sure how long the storm rages after that, but it’s long enough for Dean to grow bored with poking around the barn, moving to stretch out along the car’s front seat with a book in hand and his jacket stuffed behind his head. Sam’s opted for sitting propped up against the windshield, hands on his belly as he listens to the rain. 

“Come up here, Cas,” he murmurs, as if sensing the angel’s attention.   


Gingerly, Cas slides up the wide hood of the car, settling in next to the younger Winchester. He blushes a little when Sam tugs him in close, wrapping one arm around him so they’re cuddled together on the hood, Cas’ head tucked under his chin. It’s weirdly comfortable, and Cas thinks he could sleep just like this with the patter of rain overhead and Sam warm against his side. 

“No hanky panky on my car, you two,” Dean’s voice comes from inside, gentle and teasing.   


Sam just huffs a laugh and snuggles closer to the angel. “Jealous,” he shoots back at Dean. “Just jealous,” he hums into Cas’ hair. 


End file.
